Doctor Who: Mechamorph Mayhem
by Stasis11
Summary: The Doctor intrudes on the life of a young teen called Luther. Together they fight a Mechamorph who creates a watch with the residual energy of the TARDIS allowing it to let the owner Time and Space travel. Luther obtains it and becomes the next companion


Doctor Who Season 7: Episode 6  
Luther sat up in his bed. A blue shine appeared in the center of the room and a loud electrical crackle could be heard in the center of the room. A man dressed in a black suit dropped into the center of the room. "What are you doing in bed!" he cried. Luther scrambled to his feet. "Wha? Who are you?!" he cried. The man frowned. "I'm early aren't I, sorry see you in a few days" he said and tapped his watch. He teleported out. Luther looked around in shock then fell asleep again. The next morning he found a bow tie where the man was stood earlier. He scooped it up and placed it on the bookcase.

For the next three days Luther regarded the intrusion as a dream until halfway through his homework in the dining room. The man reappeared on the table. Luther fell off his chair and slid across the floor. "Ouch!" Luther said "Who are you?". The man tilted his head in shock. "Your not suprised that I teleported" he asked. Luther sat up. "To be honest i'm kind of focusing on the strange man in a suit on my table" he said. The man smiled. "I've never travelled with a child before" he said "Could be a giggle". He pressed his watch and teleported out. Luther stammered angrily. "I'm 13!" he shouted.

The week after, Luther went to a formal sculpture unveiling in a museum where he was forced to where a suit. Amongst the large crowd was a blonde spokeswomen. "On behalf of the sculpter I'd like to introduce the statue: 'Plastique Storm' created by Dr. Von Dravis" she shouted. A curtain hanging from the ceiling dropped revealing a hundred white plastic ropes swirling around each other like a plastic storm. Applause went off and the sculpter delved into a speech. Luther suddenly spotted the man in the black suit on the otherside of the room. He stormed over to him. "Why the hell are you following me" he shouted. The man glanced at him in confusion then began to walk away. Luther sprinted the rest of the gap. The man stopped to open a door and Luther grabbed his arm. Sparkes shot across his hand and the man's arm when he did. "Temporal affliction" the man said "You've meet me before?". Luther noticed the bow tie around his neck. "A bow tie?" Luther asked spontaneously, uncharacteristichally. The man looked down at it. "Bow ties are cool" he said. A scream came from the audience in front of the statue.

The plastic ropes had morphed together into a floating ball of plastic. Tendrils shot out the surface and attached themselves to different things around the hall. One of them latched itself to an old man's watch, another grabbed a fire extingusher and another seized a security officers gun. The items glowed then the tendrils retracted and shot into the ball. One of the audience members tripped and fell face first into the ball, he was devoured. It shot through the ventalation shaft and dissapeared. "What on earth was that!?" the spokesperson asked Dr. Von Dravis. He stammered. "I don't know" he said. The man ran towards the stairs. "Hey!" Luther shouted. He chased him up the stairs. "Where are you going, that's where the monster went!" Luther called and followed him. The man stopped. "Your still chasing me" he said. Luther shrugged. "It's been a while since I met somebody with your spirit, she was called Martha Jones" he said thoughtfully. He went sprinting on and Luther followed him.

On the top floor where the labrotories are the vent was bent out of shape. Inside a ball of disgusting living plastic was absorbing different equipment. The man and Luther walked up to the door and looked inside. "_Who are you_" Luther whispered. The man didn't look back. "The Doctor" he replied. Luther waited for a follow up but none came from the Doctor. "Doctor Who?" he asked. The Doctor ignored him. "It's a living plastic entity, that description fits the nespene consiousness but that's not right, it is flying, it can create tendrils" he said "Maybe it's a Plasetic Mechamorph". At the mention of its name the Mechamorph turned to him. "Oh boy" Luther said. A gun formed in the front of it and started firing bullets. They hit the door and they were forced to run into the open. The Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver on the long, rectangular light above the Mechamorph. It sparked at the ends and fell into the Mechamorph. It dissapeared inside and was disintergrated. The Doctor pulled Luther behind a pillar. "It ate metal and shot bullets! What is it, and what is that device" Luther asked. The Doctor pulled him across the room towards the exit but it was blocked by the Mechamorph. It suddenly shot forward and picked up Luther. It sucked him in all the way causing him to dissapear from the waist down. "What's happening?" the Doctor asked. Luther struggled to push himself free. "I'M HAVIN A TEA PARTY WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Luther bellowed "IT'S EATING ME!". The Doctor delved his hands inside and began to pull him out. Blue sparkes appeared over the Doctor's hands. "What was that?" Luther screamed. The creature dropped him and went flying out. "Arnon energy from my TARDIS" The Doctor answered "Which means it can now time and space travel too".

The pair ran downstairs as a scream came from the hall. "Your an alien too aren't you" Luther said. The Doctor smiled. "Yes, now help me stop this alien before it kills again

Basically it finishes with the alien killed and Luther has the arnon infused watch. He becomes the next companian


End file.
